Physics of the heart, mind and soul
by DD Agent
Summary: The Wraith are coming to Atlantis. In all the confusion, this is the Physicists story.
1. Rodney and Kat

Author: DD Agent  
Title: Physics of the Heart, Mind and Soul

Chapter: Rodney and Kat

Summary: The Wraith are bearing down upon Atlantis, and this is the Physicists story.  
Characters: Rodney McKay, Radek Zelenka, Kavanagh  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: If you haven't seen the end of Season One, turn away.

Timeline: Just at the beginning of The Siege part 2

Disclaimer: I own none of this story; its characters etc. belong to MGM Studios and the guys who make and own Stargate.

Cheers to the SFX crew (who are mentioned, no copyright intended) you make a killer magazine, and to Ryan who I hope will be watching Atlantis tonight on Sky One.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Wraith were coming. The Wraith were coming. The Wraith were coming. This was the thought going through every mind of every member of Atlantis. The medical staff was setting up the infirmary for casualties. The military were setting up the weapons that Colonel Everett had brought through the gate. The physicists were also doing a ritual of their own.

Katrina 'Kat' Tomason was in the Puddle Jumper Bay. There was a quick meeting of the Physicists here in the midst of all the insanity of the coming battle. Kat was what you could assume pretty. She had big dark eyes that she kept hidden with layers of mascara, dark brown hair that was from her father and secrets hidden beneath her skin. She had become a physicist only a few years ago, and was extremely grateful to be on this mission. She stared at the floor and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to protect herself from more tragedy in her life.

Ben Kavanagh quickly joined her and sat on one side of the bay. She got on reasonably well with Kavanagh. He talked to her and made her feel worthy to be on this mission. His ponytail was tied back too tight and his eyes looked scared.

Robert Scourers joined them. He was American and from Nevada. He had wiry black hair and dark blue eyes in small sockets. She liked him very much as he wasn't conceited like some of the physicists and they had actually gone to University together.

Alexandria Maxine and Jordan Hawks came in arguing in deep Texan accents. They were stepbrother and sister since they were little. Jordan had silky blonde hair while Alexandria had deep ginger hair that looked like tigers fur.

Alfie Day joined Kavanagh and was the last American of the group to come in. Alfie had already slept with three botanists, four soldiers, two doctors and five of the archaeologists. He was a womaniser and had packed enough protection to go through every woman on this base at least twice.

In came Radek Zelenka, next, reading the latest copy of SFX that Everett and his boys brought. Kat liked him, as she respected any man who stood up to Rodney McKay. His hair was untidy and he was completely engrossed in the magazine.

He put it down and sat next to Kat. Then came her husband and love of her life, Carson 'Carey' Tomason. He had a large smile and always made her laugh. They had been best friends when they were little and was heart broken when she married her ex-husband Mitch. However, after that finished, they met again on Atlantis. They were actually married here.

Also arriving was Spanish scientist Pierre Carlo and Jamaican physicist Bobby Mica. Pierre was part French but was brought up in Spain and could speak both languages. Bobby had been raised in Jamaica but his mother was from Italy.

Then, to her disgust, came in head scientist Rodney McKay; and the meeting began.

"Well, the Wraith are coming," Rodney started.

"We kinda got that McKay. We have eyes and ears," Kat shot back, leaving several of the scientists giggling into their hands.

"Fine. Here's the thing. Peter Grodin risked his life to stop the Wraith coming here. He gave his life in an effort to buy us more time. The military are going to need us sooner or later, because they always do. I want every single one of us to be ready. Because, there is a good chance that we're going to die. And I want everyone to know that we tried our best. Also, I wanted to tell you that it has been a pleasure, working with every single one of you. Dismissed," Rodney said with heartfelt emotion, bringing tears to everyone's eyes.

The American scientists had buggered off to the dinner hall to catch one last meal before the Wraith came. As Robert said: 'You don't want to be hungry fighting off green vampires who have the same hairdresser as Gandalf the wizard'. He was right too.

Carey, Pierre and bobby and had gone off to the lab, to see if there was any way to increase the amount they could save onto disk.

Radek was called out by Elizabeth Weir to discuss how thins were going with the compression. His face was grave and no one wished to be in his place to tell her there was no change.

This left Kat and Rodney alone.

"That was a great speech you made Dr. McKay,"

"Thanks Kat, and you can call me Rodney,"

"Well, I'm sorry about the early remark. It was out of order," Kat apologised.

"Tempers are running high. It was understandable," Rodney reassured.

"Are you scared?" Kat asked, clinging on to her bag.

"You'd be stupid not to be," Rodney replied, staring into her eyes.

Carey realised that he left his bag and went back to get it. When he came back to the puddle jumper bay, he found his wife flirting with the chief of staff. And he was flirting back!

To be continued...


	2. The Siren of Betrayal

**I own nothing, a theme which will be continual throughout all my author notes. **

Chapter Two – The Siren of betrayal 

Carey was reeling from seeing that. He had spent years trying to win Kats heart, and by St. George he wasn't going to let some stupid American take the love of his life away.

First problem was Mitch. That self obsessed New Yorker had whisked Kat off her feet. They then had three kids together. Brett was a stroppy little tosser who was a spitting image of his Daddy. Jade was a moody little slut who could twist you round your little finger. It was only Samantha that Carey liked, as she was just like her mum. Strong, caring and beautiful too.

Second problem was Kat herself. She was a beautiful woman, and had taken some difficult paths in her life. The one that Carey felt hard to deal with was that Kat had been a striper in some cheesy Las Vegas haunt. It was only her sister who had driven her out of that path and brought her into the world of physics.

His best friend at school Robert Collack had once told him that all the Skott girls were whores and tarts. When he had emailed him to tell him that he was in fact marrying Kat, he just sent back six words:

'Once a Whore, always a Whore.'

He had never believed until now. Silently as he could, he slipped out of the room and headed down the corridor. He had spent too many years around Kat to not know when she was flirting with someone, and he knew that she was doing it with McKay. He couldn't deal with this, and he couldn't confront her right now. The Wraith were coming. Jesus Christ.

Carey bumped into someone in the corridor. Just as he was about to say sorry, he saw it was Dr. Kate Heightmeyer. She was blonde, attractive and all around a nice woman. She got on well with Kat even though they really had nothing in common. There was a rumour going around that McKay was spending way too much time in her office to deal with his insomnia and his insanity.

Payback was in the foreground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodney was fascinated with Kat. He really was. Before, she had seemed to be an arrogant but quiet British scientist who's husband was loud and outspoken. He had never truly talked to her before. He had never truly talked to any of his staff before.

_You may never get another chance to McKay._

He shifted the thought out of his head. He couldn't think like that. In truth, he was absolutely terrified, but it was up to him to help if things went wrong. Instead, he concentrated on how beautiful Kat looked. He never really noticed before.

_You never noticed a lot of things McKay. _

Kat was also fascinated with Rodney. After admitting subconsciously that he was scared, Kat had started flirting. It was an old tactic she had been taught long ago by her mother. Flirting loosens tongues into speaking even more than it does kissing. She didn't realise that even though he was an arrogant arsehole he was still a person.

_Nice time to notice Kat._

They were sitting against the window and it had begun to rain. She pressed her head against the window and listened to him talk. She saw the soldiers (including Sheppard) setting up the weapons and preparing themselves for the final assault. She knew she should be helping out but she couldn't drag herself away from McKay.

_You may never get another chance Kat._

"I have a sister Jeannie. She's really…well I haven't seen her in ages. We stopped talking a while ago. I miss her. You?" Rodney finished.

Kat realised he was asking her about her family. Now THAT was a story. Not a story she liked to tell though. Looking into those blue eyes, Kat realised she had underestimated Rodney McKay, and that she could trust him.

"I have a big family. My father and my mother were killed when I was eight. I wasn't there, but my little sister Kes was. She was four when they were murdered right in front of her. I'm the oldest of us Skott girls. My sister Kara is next in line, she's Kara Morgan? The woman who works with Beckett? We joined at the same time. My little sister Kamantha is a photographer in Chicago and my little brother Kevin is a mechanic in Manchester now I think."

She breathed in as Rodney encouraged her on.

"My ex- husband Mitch lives in New York with two of our children: Jade and Brett. My other daughter, Samantha was adopted by Kes. I haven't seen her grow up at all, but Kes is probably the best person for her to be with. I married Carey, and somehow I'm thinking that I should have stuck to being a stripper. At least I wouldn't be about to have the life sucked out of me by vampire smurfs,"

"The Smurfs were blue," Rodney shot back, making both of them laugh. Neither of them saw Carey and Kate Heightmeyer enter.

"Hey Carey, we were just talking about Smurfs. Can you believe it?" Kat joked, tears growing in the corner of her eye. Rodney had touched her by just listening. By just sitting. My god he was good at that.

"I know what you were doing you little whore," Carey retorted, his face in a grimace of pain. Kat looked like he had just slapped her, but his words were everlasting. There was no turning back.

"That was out of line," Rodney had stood up now, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

Carey was about to pull a right hook at Rodney.

But the sirens went off.


	3. Witnesses to the Destruction

**I own nothing. Please R and R if you like it. **

Chapter Three - Witnesses to the Destruction

The Wraith were coming. The Wraith were coming. It was like a song going around in everyone's head. Every time they closed their eyes, there it was. Arguments were put aside, food was chucked to the floor, and people rushed where they were supposed to go. Most people had escaped to the Alpha site.

Some were supposed to stay: Weir, Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, Beckett, McKay.

Ten people weren't.

Kat Tomason. Ben Kavanagh. Robert Scourers. Alexandria Maxine. Jordan Hawks. Alfie Day. Radek Zelenka. Carey Tomason. Pierre Carlo. Bobby Mica.

Carey, McKay, Kat and Heightmeyer's little 'discussion' was put on hold as the sirens rang throughout the city. Fear had gripped everyone, and for just one tiny second the innocence of children had enveloped everyone. The group broke off and went off to where they were supposed to be: labs, infirmary, gate room. Whatever was necessary.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For Alfie Day, his job was pretty boring. Primarily a physicist, he had a degree in mechanics and was the best person possible who could fix the puddle jumpers. In case any came in broken or any were needed, it was Alfie's job to make sure that they were taken care of. At first it had seemed like such a good idea to stay behind and be a hero. Bur when it actually came down to it, he was scared.

"Lets face it Alfie, you are a giant bag full of testosterone. You are not a hero,"

Alfie mumbled to himself. Fiddling with his wallet, he saw a picture of his ex- wife. The divorce should have come through on Earth by now.

"I suppose that's the first time that not having Security Clearance has ever ruined a marriage," Alfie mumbled. He was about to find his book when John Sheppard entered the bay.

"I need a jumper with one of the bombs on it," Sheppard said clearly. At that

moment, Alfie was very glad that he wasn't a hero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert Scourers was not a gambling man usually. Growing up in Las Vegas he learnt from his father's mistake that gambling can ruin your life. Gaining a scholarship to LVU had secured his future and was glad to be getting out of the line of dice fire. His father was never happy when he lost (which was many an occasion) he never beat the family, just relayed a ton of insults. He had met Kat at LVU and had met up on Atlantis again after two years at the SGC working with Dr. Jay 'I love SG-1' Felger.

A .9 mil in his hand had given him a little bit of courage, but not enough. He was on his way to help in the infirmary with Dr. Bolden, a botanist. She was behind him and absolutely terrified. He did not see the green hand grab Harriet Bolden and press a long nailed hand to her mouth to stop her screaming. He did not see the same green hand grab the back of his coat and drag him to the floor next to the hollow shell that was once Harriet Bolden. He did feel his life going and hear his own screams.

Robert Scourers was not a gambling man usually. But he made a bet with himself that he would die today. He was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Lab 4, three of the physicists sat and waited. If one were to peek in at any moment, they would see three bobbing heads above a work board. These belonged to Ben Kavanagh, Alexandria Maxine and Jordan Hawks. The three scientists were absolutely terrified.

"Do you reckon its over yet?" Kavanagh asked.

The other two shook their heads and ducked down, cradling the zat guns they had squirreled away from the armoury. The zat's weren't taken out on field missions as the U.S. government was worried about Gould tech ending up in the hands of others. So they all stayed in Atlantis and were used now by the scientists to protect themselves.

The gunfire was getting closer and closer to their little hidey hole, and that's when Kavanagh saw that the door was still open. In the rush to find something to hide behind, they had forgotten to close the door.

"Crap. We forgot to shut the door," Kavanagh muttered. Alexandria, seeing the door, gently came out from behind the work bench. She tiptoed over to the control panel near the door, and began to enter the sequence of numbers that would close the door. It was a new feature, one that McKay installed in case of attack.

She had just finished when a green hand grabbed her throat and dragged her out. The two men stood up and ran to the door to help Alexandria, but it was too late. The Wraith hand slit her throat using one of its nails, giving out a thin arterial spray over the two men. The wraith took Alexandria outside, just as the door slammed shut.

"Alex!" screamed Jordan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pierre Carlo and Bobby Mica were inseparable. Even a Wraith attack couldn't separate the two brothers in arms. They were making their way to Bobby's quarters to mostly hide and to see if they could get away with playing on Bobby's Play Station 2 (his one personal item). However, the two had been jumped by a Wraith and had barely got away with their lives. They ran all the way to the infirmary and ran into Dr. Endow.

"Boys, settle down, settle down." The doctor told them, and the two sat on one of the beds to be treated for cuts and grazes. They talked about trivial stuff while antiseptic and bandages were applied. One of the marines wheeled in a body bag and opened it up for Dr. Endow. Pierre, a gory sort of man, looked forward to see who it was.

"Jesus frickin' Christ. Robbie, Robbie," Pierre mumbled, feeling faint.

"Who is it?"

"Robbie Scourers, Bobby. It's Robbie," Pierre replied before passing out. Bobby leant forward. Although he didn't recognise the old man lying in the body bag, he did recognise the chain around Robbie's neck that his wife had given him before going on the expedition.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat, Radek and Carey were walking down a corridor near to the infirmary when they had heard screaming. Instead of rushing to help, the three ran in the complete opposite direction and bumped into McKay.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" asked McKay

"Half a corridor that way, McKay," Carey yelled. He had decided that he didn't care about the Wraith, only about ripping McKay a new one. Radek and Kat looked to the dark corridor they had just run down, and moved to the light end.

"Look, I know you think that me and your wife were doing something, but we weren't. We were only talking. If you weren't such an idiot maybe you'd recognise it. It's called _talking_," Rodney shot back. Carey had had enough and punched the head of Science in the mouth.

Rodney fell back onto Radek and Kat squealed. Then she screamed. A Wraith had been alerted to their position by Rodney and Carey's argument. His teeth were covered in blood, and his nails looked like claws. Grabbing the top of Carey's head he ripped and blood poured out of his neck.

Carey's head fell at Rodney's feet and they all screamed. The Wraith advanced, but was stopped dead. Kat had pulled a .9 mil and started firing. Her hand was still shaking, but her aim was accurate. She looked comfortable with a gun in her hand, more than a scientist should.

The Wraith fell to the floor, and Kat, taking a knife off the Wraith's belt, began to stab him, letting out all her frustration. Rodney had since passed out, but Radek was there to hold her when she had finished.

The battle was over, the war had just begun.


	4. Aftermath

**I own nothing.**

Chapter Four - Aftermath

They had won the battle, but at a cost. Such a cost. Many lives were lost that day, and many were taken away to be shells of their former selves. The bodies would be cremated and sent back to Earth on the Daedalus. However, friends of the deceased where invited to say something about them.

"…Peter Grodin, Robert Scourers, Alexandria Maxine and Carey Tomason. These people, our friends, lost their lives protecting us. I'd now like to invite people up to say a few words about their friends, family or colleague's who paid the ultimate price," Dr. Weir finished. Sheppard ascended the stage, but Kat didn't pay any attention.

Colonel Caldwell and several other visitors sat over to the side. She recognised one of them, and caught his eye. She gave a brief smile and returned to the ceremony. Her eyes glazed over, and felt a comforting hand over hers. It was Radek. He had looked after her since that night, and she had welcomed it.

Rodney had just said a few words about Peter, as had most of Atlantis. Everyone missed him, and he would be a great loss to the expedition. McKay went back to his chair, looking subtly behind him at Kat. She was sitting next to Radek and her sister Kara. He hadn't talked to her since that night, even though he desperately wanted to. There was something about her that he wanted, something that he desired. But now wasn't the time for making moves, she had just lost her husband. Even Rodney wasn't that tactless.

Jordan and Kavanagh went on to the podium. They were both pale and shaky. Jordan had lost his step sister, and even though they argued, they were extremely close. Kavanagh had liked Alexandria, and she had actually like him back.

"Alexandria Maxine. Alex to many of us Physics Whizzes. She was possibly the most annoying person in this city, next to McKay and Kavanagh, obviously. My little sister died shutting the door so me and Ben could be safe. Jesus, I wish we had shut that as soon as we had come in. I miss ya Alex. The city ain't gonna be the same without ya baby girl," Robert exclaimed, eventually breaking down in tears.

Alfie climbed up on stage and helped him down. Kavanagh brought out a shot glass and a small bottle of vodka. It was well known that Alex had enjoyed a drink of vodka and had often thrown the best shot parties anyone had ever been to.

"This is to you Alex. The best Texan Vodka drinker we have or will ever have. Alex." Kavanagh raised the glass and sat down next to Jordan. Rodney stared around and saw people crying, people pale with shock or just simply lost in their own world. The Wraith hadn't killed them, but they had in essence taken their souls.

Pierre and Bobby came up on the stage. Also pale and drawn in, the two had battle scars across the face and chest. This was Pierre's last day, as he had asked for a transfer back to the SGC, as had Kavanagh. The two couldn't deal with what the city had dealt them. But mostly Pierre wanted to see his little daughter Mica grow up, because Robbie couldn't see his now.

"Robbie was a great man,"

"A brilliant man,"

"Bobby, I'm talking right now," Pierre grumbled. Atlantis would certainly miss the comedy duo of these two.

"He was one of the greatest people I have ever met, and Robbie was certainly the life and soul of the Physics department. I miss him, and I know that his wife Debra and their two boys Jack and Charlie are going to miss them just as much as me and Bobby here," Pierre finished, and descended the stage leaving Bobby to speak.

"You know me, I'm not really good with words unless Pierre's helping me. But….I miss Robbie. And I loved the guy. I want to say that he was a good man, but he was…Robbie just…was." Bobby finished, embracing Pierre on the way down.

Rodney caught Kat's eye as she went up the stage.

"Carey was my husband, and I loved him. He made me laugh, and he loved me. He made me feel safe, and he was possibly the greatest friend I had. The things he did just before he died will be put down to stress, and fear." Kat started.

Sheppard noticed her words and saw Rodney slump in his seat. He had a giant bruise on his jaw which was the ugly colour of yellow.

"I have known Carey since him and me were small, and I know that all the people in Oakland, our home town, will miss him. We lost many people that day, and I have no intention of Atlantis losing any more. Thank You,"

Rodney wasn't the only person who noticed that Kat's words lacked emotion and feeling, like she was just going through the motions. Dr. Weir dismissed them all, and the assembled members of the city dispersed.

Kat was sitting, just staring at the water when Rodney sat next to her.

"Your speech was sweet, but it sounded a little off. Anything…wrong?" McKay asked, and Kat looked at him like he was some sort of ugly bug.

"I've just lost my husband Rodney, of course something is wrong,"

"Now that sounded real,"

"I have buried too many people Rodney. I've been to hundreds of funerals in twenty seven years. You'll forgive me if this ceremony is a little been there, done that. See you later, McKay," Kat replied with anguish and hate in her voice.

"Just one more thing, how did you learn to shoot like that?" Rodney asked. Kat's skills with the firearm had surprised him. There was nothing like that in her file.

"My Uncle Nick taught me,"

And with that she was gone. One of the visitors to the ceremony caught up with her and slipped and arm around her shoulders. Sheppard walked up to Rodney and sat next to him.

"John, who's that walking with Dr. Tomason?" Rodney asked, hoping that he knew.

"That's General Nick Alliston. He's one of the most famous RAF generals. He's pretty cool, even was considered to run the Atlantis mission according to Elizabeth. Why?" Sheppard replied.

Rodney didn't reply, but went over to join his staff. He looked over at Kat and realised there was more to Kat Tomason than met the eye. And he was determined to find out exactly what it was.


End file.
